Waiting for Superman
by xHardyxGirlx
Summary: Matilda McCarthy is the best friend of Laura and Derek Hale. She went off to college after high school to become a librarian/substitute educator. She moved back to Beacon Hills and since then worked in their public library with the Hales returning from time to time. Derek returns home and with his help, Stiles, and Scott, her life is turned upside down. Derek/OC. Follows Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, gang, this is my first Teen Wolf fanfiction. If this gets any good reviews, I will attempt to put up more chapters. I'm technically done with season one, and am in the middle of season two, so if it's liked, you all will get to see the entire series. If not...well...then no one will. Alright, here we go.

Review if you'd like!

- Sephy

* * *

A skidding noise pulled Matilda McCarthy from her work as she looked up from her computer. It seemed that a rather familiar boy with ADHD had run into the public library and skidded to a stop once he entered. He looked around frantically; searching for something she had no doubt. She eyed him a moment before he spotted what he was looking for and was off once again. Raising an eyebrow, the young woman went back to her computer, cataloging the new books that had arrived for her.

It wasn't long before there was a thump at her front counter. She looked up a moment, blinking as she saw that it was the boy from earlier having no doubt run up to the desk and run in to it. He looked around a moment before looking right at her. She recognized the boy immediately, but then again, Beacon Hills was a rather small town so it would have been stupid for her to not know him.

"Hello, Mr. Stilinski." Stiles gave her a lopsided grin.

"Hey Ms. McCarthy…" He seemed a bit more excited than usual, but Matilda brushed it off. "You wouldn't happen to have any books on lycanthropy would you?" Matilda blinked at him a moment.

"You mean lycanthropy as in werewolves?" Stiles nodded his head emphatically and Matilda paused before she typed a few words into her computer, mostly for show. She scrolled down the page for a few seconds. She smiled. "Ah-ha! Found them," she beamed before she stood up from behind her desk and made her way towards the section that she had been in years and years ago, Stiles right behind her. How did she know? He ran right in to her when she stopped. She turned and looked over at him, raising an eyebrow in his direction as he grinned at her sheepishly, making her chuckle as she turned around. She ran her index finger down the rows of books before she found what she was looking for. Gripping the book tight, Matilda removed it from the shelf and handed it to the excited high schooler. He took the book, eyes raking over the cover before he beamed at her.

"They're in this whole section so take your pick!" Matilda chirped, making Stiles grin brightly and have at it. "Try to keep it clean in here, Stiles," she scolded gently as she made her way from the aisle and back towards her desk. When she got there, there was an older gentleman with a black leather jacket and a…not so happy look on his face. He was gazing over at Stiles, making Matilda raise an eyebrow at the familiar man. "Can I help you, Mr. Hale?"

Derek's sharp green eyes looked at her a moment, boring into her before he turned his eyes back to Stiles, shaking his head. She nodded and returned to her desk. She knew the brooding man was harmless and as such, he often took refuge here in her library or home, whenever it was that he and his sister had returned to the small town.

"How's Laura?" There was a brief silence.

"Missing," came Derek's short answer. Matilda's head snapped up and she looked at him, who was looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. "I'm looking for her," he finished. Apparently she had looked at him with a look more questioning than she originally thought. Matilda nodded her head in response and looked back down at her computer, typing away once more before she heard another thud at her desk.

Matilda looked up, expecting to see Derek, but instead she saw a rather breathless Stiles who had a mountain of books beside him with his library card on top. Matilda couldn't help but smile at him and shake her head.

"Stiles, if I go back there will my books be a mess?" He shook his head.

"No ma'am." Satisfied with the answer, Matilda stood up and grabbed his library card, scanning it before she grabbed the books, one by one checking them in to the computer before she made sure to desensitize them. She handed them all to the boy, who stuffed them into his backpack before he thanked her with a wave and was off. She giggled at him, shaking her head before she sat back down and continued working.

Nothing else terribly exciting happened during the night, but at some point Derek did return. He leaned against the counter where she was working, scaring away anyone who dared to check out a book, making Matilda giggle a bit before Sheriff Stilinski arrived. Matilda raised an eyebrow and Derek just looked at him, his facial expression intense as always.

"Sorry, Mattie, we got a call about a mysterious dangerous looking guy in your library." Matilda chuckled and shook her head.

"Derek's just being protective, Sheriff. It's okay. He's practically harmless," she said with a small smile, ignoring the look that the werewolf gave her. The Sheriff paused a moment before he nodded his head in response.

"Alright, just try to make sure he stops scaring people," he said before leaving. Once he left, Matilda broke out into a quiet fit of laughter. She then looked at Derek, who was scowling at her, making her roll her eyes.

"Stop being so cranky. I close in like…ten minutes. Try not to scare away my patrons until then," she teased, grinning at him. He rolled his eyes and moved further away from the front counter so people felt comfortable walking up to the front desk.

Ten minutes later, Matilda was locking up. She walked around every inch of the library, making sure the shelves were spotless and beautiful before she made her way over to Derek. He was still brooding, but he was over by the counter this time.

"You know, the more you lean against that, the more likely there will be a hole in it from you doing it so often," she teased. He looked at her, a smile tugged the left corner of his mouth before it returned to a frown, making Matilda grin brightly. "I'm assuming we're heading back to my place, then?" She asked. He nodded his head and the two made their way out of the library emergency exit and then to Matilda's car. As the two approach the vehicle, the sound of metal against metal pierced Matilda's ears, making her scream. Bullets flew at the car, Derek quickly pulled Matilda towards him, shielding her as he pushed her forward, around the back of the car, and the two ran for it.

Once far enough away, Matilda stopped, panting heavily. Derek stopped beside her on high alert as she bent over, still gasping for air.

"Come on," he told her, starting forward, but her hand shot out and grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked at her, she was practically wheezing. "Seriously?"

"Shut up, Derek," she snapped as she tried to catch her breath. It was quiet around them, save for her heavy breathing. Once Matilda calmed herself, she stood up straight, looking over at him before she nodded her head, removing her hand from his arm and they were off once again.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the Hale house, making Matilda look around at the charred remains. She felt her eyes well up with tears as she looked at her friends' childhood home. She took a few more deep breaths to calm herself down before she followed Derek inside.

"Hunters?" Matilda asked him. He nodded his head and she sighed, leaning against the door frame that once led to a large, beautiful hall with a large staircase. It was still there, just…blackened and falling apart. Matilda stepped further inside as her friend disappeared. She looked around the house, her eyes taking in every detail that she could. She had missed this place. "I didn't even know they knew you were here, Wolfman," she murmured, knowing he would hear her.

"I didn't either… They must be looking for him too." Matilda paused and looked up and over at him. She gasped, her eyes wide as her hands flew to her mouth. Derek's shirt was covered in blood.

"Wolfman…what happened?" She saw the look on his face. "Derek…?" He looked away a moment before he looked back at her, his eyes flashing a bright blue.

"Laura," he muttered. Matilda's eyes widened before she darted towards where he had come from. Derek, as usual, was faster and blocked her way, wrapping his hands around her upper arms to prevent her from running off to see the remains of his sister. "No," he stated, quietly but firmly.

"Let me see my friend," Matilda growled, trying to get herself out of Derek's grip. He held her there, despite how he knew she would raise hell about it. "Der, let me go," she stated firmly. He shook his head, looking at her. "Derek," she snapped. He looked at her before he let her go, not liking it. Matilda made her way towards where Derek had come from and the moment she stepped out into the make shift grave site tears sprang to her eyes. "No," she whispered. She wrapped her hands around her mouth as she sank to her knees. She felt a familiar pair of hands on her shoulders as she started to shake, she tried to stifle her crying, her tears. It didn't work.

"Don't be quiet… Let them hear you," Derek murmured. Not thinking about the consequences, since he seemed to have done that for her, Matilda looked up into the stars and moon and screamed. All of her pain, anguish, and sadness wrapped into one long yell that echoed throughout the forest and surrounding area.

A while later, Matilda was sitting in the Hale home wrapped in one of the blankets Derek kept around the house. She was cold, but also felt numb. There had been nothing but silence between Matilda and her friend after she had seen half of her best friend's body. She had calmed herself and stayed silent after that, knowing Derek would want quiet. Still, she could only take so much before she lost it.

"Who did it?"

"I want to say hunters but…"

"But it was the guy you're looking for, right?" she asked him. He looked over at her.

"The Alpha." Matilda's eyes widened.

"What? An Alpha?" Derek nodded his head, sighing heavily as he flopped down beside her on the couch. She looked over at her best friend, her last remaining friend and sighed. "Der, I'm so sorry." He shook his head.

"Don't be." Matilda nodded her head, sighing as she leaned back against the couch.

"I have to pretend like everything's okay tomorrow, don't I?" She asked him. Derek nodded his head, making her sigh again before she nodded. "I understand, but Derek, you need to promise me something." He looked at her, his eyes showing curiosity despite the blank look on his face. "You get the son of a bitch that did this and you make him _suffer_." Derek looked at her before he nodded his head and just like that, Matilda McCarthy was tucked in to his side, her head on his shoulder. The werewolf looked down at her, noticing that she was already fast asleep and he sighed a bit, moving so that his arm wrapped around her protectively as he leaned back against the couch and sat there, eventually dozing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! No reviews but I did get a few people who enjoyed the story anyway. So, once again, I don't known anything associated with Teen Wolf. I'm just a fangirl, who really loves this show...and Derek. ALSO, sorry if any characters are OCC. I did my best but I don't write the show so I have to wing it. ANYWAY. On to chapter 2!

* * *

The next morning, Matilda awoke in her own bed. She sat up quickly and looked around, rubbing the sleep from her eyes a moment before she let out a deep sigh. In her mind flashed images of the night's previous events. She shook them from her head quickly and got up. She had to get to the high school for her shift. She took a quick shower and threw on a pair of black jeans, a white tank top, and a black and white checkered long sleeved flannel shirt. She slipped on a pair of black, strappy heels and grabbed her purse before she headed out the door. She was surprised to see that her car was sitting in her drive way with a few bullet holes in it.

'Derek must have brought it back,' she thought as she got in and started her up. Her 1971 cherry red Chevrolet Camaro with black racing stripes roared to life and within a few moments, Matilda was out of the drive way and on her way to school. She parked in the lot and got out, grabbing her purse and coffee that she stopped to get along the way. She ignored the jeers from the students as she bent over before she stood up. A few of them gasped as she slipped her purse over her shoulder and shut her car door. She had no doubt it was related to the bullet holes in her car.

Matilda walked along the hallway and as she did so, she saw Stiles and his friend Scott. The tall teen saw her and waved at her, smiling brightly. She smiled back and waved at him before making her way towards her new workplace. She stepped inside and approached her boss.

"Hey, Mr. Smith." The older gentleman laughed.

"Please, call me Gary." Matilda nodded her head with a smile before he told her where to put her things and gave her a tour of the library, which was a bit smaller than the public one. After the tour was over, he showed her how to work the computer systems before he allowed her to take a tour of the school, walk around and familiarize herself with everything, making Matilda laugh. In reality, the man had no idea what to have her do so she was going to wander the school and stir up memories of the past.

Still, the woman didn't argue and left to go walk around her old high school. She looked around, reacquainting herself with everything. She heard Stiles in the hallway and blinked a few times before she rounded the corner and about ran into him.

"Dammit, Stiles."

"Ms. McCarthy! What are you doing here?" Stiles asked, not at all phased by the fact that she had bumped in to him.

"Today's my first day, Stiles. I start working in the school's library." He made an "o" with his lips before he smiled brightly.

"That's exciting!" He exclaimed before she raised an eyebrow. He looked down a minute. "I should get to class, shouldn't I?" He asked and she nodded before he grabbed Scott by the collar and pulled him off. Scott waved at her, making her smile and wave back before she sighed and made her way back towards the library. Perhaps today wouldn't be a bad day after all…

During lunch, Matilda made her way towards the cafeteria. Having not brought her lunch because of her rush to get out of the house that morning after waking up late. So, she stood in the line with the students, grabbing a few things to snack on before she arrived at the register. She paid for her food before she made her way towards an empty lunch table, figuring she could eat alone for a bit. She wasn't ready to go see some of the teachers that she had back when she went to the school. Strangely enough she had just finished eating her lunch when she had one Stiles Stilinski and one Scott McCall sit down across from her.

"Hello, boys," she stated with a small smile. Stiles grinned at her brightly.

"Hey Ms. McCarthy!"

"You can call me, Mattie, Stiles."

"Okay…Mattie. Um, I have a question." Matilda raised her eyebrow at the seemingly nervous boy. "H-how, uh, many books can I check out at the library?"

"At once? As many as you can carry, I suppose." Stiles' eyes lit up.

"Really?" She nodded. "Okay, and, um…another quick question if I may… Why did I hear that Derek Hale was hanging around the library yesterday? With you?!" Matilda shook her head, laughing a bit. "What is so funny?!"

"Oh, Stiles. Derek and I went to school together. His sister and I are…were best friends," she explained, smiling over at him. He looked at her a moment before flailing his arms and legs.

"When did he get back?!" Matilda blinked a few times.

"I'm assuming a few weeks ago. He doesn't always stop by the library when he's in town." Stiles looked at her with wide eyes and his mouth dropped. "What?"

"Are you the only one who knows this?" Matilda paused, looking over at Scott a moment.

"I assume so… I mean, no one else really notices Derek and if they do, they usually just send him a look of pity. Now, boys, if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my new job. Don't want to get fired on the first day," she said with a small smile as she stood up and threw her trash away, making sure to place her tray on the trashcan with the others before she made her way back towards the library.

Three o'clock couldn't come fast enough as Matilda continued to roll a book truck up and down the aisles of the library. She was getting tired of reshelving books. It was practically driving her mad. She couldn't wait to get back to her library so she could have someone else do it and hate it while she did the cataloging that she loved doing so much. The final bell rang and Matilda sighed out of relief. Sadly, her shift wasn't over until half an hour later, but this meant that she could reshelve in peace, not worrying about people being in and out of the library ruining her shelves and putting books in the wrong places.

Of course, she did hear of an after school practice scrimmage for the lacrosse team that she was tempted to go to but decided that she needed to go straight to work instead. She had to run the public library after all, or at least help run it anyway. Or at least that was her plan until her boss called to tell her that he didn't need her and that she was free for the night. The young woman was stumped a moment before she decided she would go to the practice scrimmage instead.

Grabbing her things, Matilda made her way to the old lacrosse field and once she got there, she couldn't help but smile as she watched the boys line up and start throwing balls at the goalie. There was a brief moment before she realized that the goalie was in fact Scott McCall, who didn't seem to be doing so well at first, but he seemed to get into the swing of things. Once that was done, the boys started to do other little practices and Scott did beautifully on one…a little…too beautifully.

Putting two and two together, Matilda's eyes widened before everyone started to cheer. Matilda looked over at Scott and saw that the coach had told him that he made first line, making the librarian smile for him. She was happy, but she was also worried. Scott was a wolf and this wasn't going to be a good thing, she could tell. Derek was not going to be happy about this, if he didn't already know…

Deciding that she should probably tell him, she made her way to her car, where she drove to his old burnt down home. She parked her car and got out, looking around. It was quite, eerily quiet.

"Derek?" Matilda called quietly, knowing that he would hear her, even if no one else did. There was a rustle somewhere in the forest and Matilda turned to look for a few seconds before she turned around and inhaled sharply as she came face to face with Derek Hale's chest. She looked up and sighed. "Seriously?"

"What?"

"A boy at the school…the Alpha got to him." The brooding man didn't move causing Matilda to frown. "You knew, didn't you? Dammit, Derek, you knew Scott got bit and you didn't say anything?"

"You care about Scott?"

"I care about everyone in this town, dumb ass," the human snapped. There werewolf gazed at her a moment. "Why can't you tell me when shit happens, Derek? You don't need to keep it all inside," she told him, sighing gently. He looked down, knowing she was talking about what happened with Laura. "You knew yesterday that she was dead and you didn't tell me…"

"You were working."

"She was my friend, Wolfman, my best friend…"

"And she was my sister," he stated simply, silently telling her that he outranked her when it came to his sister.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean you should keep it from me," she told him sternly. He gazed at her, his green eyes intense as he looked down at her before his head snapped up and towards the trees behind her. Matilda went to move, but she was stopped by Derek. He shook his head before motioning towards the charred remains of his childhood home. Matilda nodded her head and slowly made her way to the house, trying to remain quiet. When she got up the steps and turned, Derek was gone and she was standing alone on what used to be a beautiful white porch.

Matilda stood in the doorway, waiting for Derek's return. She had a strange feeling stirring in her stomach as she looked around. She sighed a few times and looked over towards the right side of the house, seeing that there was a fresh grave site by the home. Matilda sighed gently, remembering the good times with her best friend. The chaos that they would cause, the pranks that they pulled. She almost started laughing before she realized that it was deathly quiet in the forest. She looked towards where Derek had disappeared and waited for him to get back. It wasn't long until she heard his feet against the leaves and twigs that had fallen from the nearby trees that she relaxed.

"What was it?"

"Didn't find anything." Matilda nodded her head before hearing Derek sigh. "Go home. Stay there. I won't be around tonight." She raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed again, this time out of frustration. "I have to keep an eye on Scott and the girl he's with." Matilda nodded her head.

"Alright. If you need a place to crash, you can stop by. You know how to get in," she told him as she turned and made her way towards her car, failing to recognize the scratch marks that formed on the taillights of her car.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, gang. This one's a bit shorter than the rest so I figured publishing it now couldn't be bad. Plus, the story got it's first review! Wooo! In honor of it, this chapter is dedicated to one teresaseda28! Thanks for the kind words, love!

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Matilda yelled as she looked at the tail lights of her car. "Who the fu—" She cut herself off as she remembered the house and Derek and the strange feeling she had. She chewed on her bottom lip, looking at the scratches. She moved forward, running her fingers over the indentation before she pulled away and made her way towards her home. Once inside, she fixed herself a quick dinner, making sure to leave some for Derek before she made her way into the living room. She turned on some music, grabbed a book she was reading, and began to read while she sipped on a glass of red wine.

A few hours later, her home phone started to ring. Matilda blinked a few times before she stood up and made her way into the kitchen. She pulled the phone from the cradle.

"Hello?" She asked, only to be stunned when she heard an almost panicked voice respond.

"Mattie?!"

"S…Stiles?" She asked. She could almost see him nodding his head so fast she was sure it'd pop off. "Stiles, what's going on?" She paused. "How did you get my number?"

"Dad," was all he said and she sighed, rolling her eyes. "ANYWAY, I need your help. I can't find Scott."

"What do you mean?"

"We were at a party and he was acting super weird and ran off. I tried to follow him but he was gone." She heard noises.

"Stiles are you driving and talking on the phone right now?"

"…no…" Matilda let the silence stand for a moment. "Okay so maybe I am! Not the point! I need to find Scott!"

"Stiles, calm down," she tried to reason. "Where do you think he would go?"

"I don't know, Matilda, or I would be there!"

"Do not get snippy with me, Stiles." There was a silence. "Much better. Now where do you think Scott went? If he's in trouble, where would he go?"

"I…I don't—home," Matilda heard him say in realization before she heard the screeching of tires. "Thanks, Mattie!" He yelled into the phone before she heard the dial tone. She blinked a few times before she shook her head and put her phone back into the cradle.

A few hours later, there was a loud banging noise on Matilda's door. She sat up, putting down her almost finished book before she made her way towards the door. She moved towards it and she heard a huff on the other side of the door. Her eyes widened a bit before she moved away from the door. She knew that noise. It wasn't a human noise.

'Shit,' she thought to herself as she looked at the door. She knew that the Alpha was standing outside of her door and with his hearing, he'd be able to hear her heartbeat pounding behind the door. He could also smell her and her fear. Sometimes she hated being human, but she knew she was much better and more helpful to Derek as a human.

The sound of nails against her door, made Matilda turn quickly and sprint down her hallway and towards her bedroom. She skidded into her room and turned, shutting the door behind her and locking it. She pushed her dresser in front of the door and turned around, leaning against it before she felt a push against her bedroom door. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth to muffle her scream of surprise. She heard the sound of a nose against the cracks in the door before she felt more pounding against the door. She sank to the ground, pushing her back against the dresser to keep the door shut.

When the pushing finally stopped, she heard the sound of nails against her door once more before there was silence. Matilda sat there, her hand clamped down over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. She wasn't sure how long she was there until she heard a knock on her door. She let out a scream.

"Mat?" A relieved sigh escaped Matilda's lips.

"Wolfman," she breathed. He grunted in response and tried to push the door open, but it didn't budge.

"Matilda, let me in."

"One…one second," she said as she shakily stood up and pushed the dresser back to its spot, her personal items littering her floor as she did so. She carefully opened the door and looked at Derek. His eyes looked her up and down, making sure that she was okay. "Derek, I'm fine." He snorted, not believing her before he gently pushed past her looking around. He sniffed a bit before he seemed to almost relax a bit. He turned to her, his eyes telling her to tell him what happened. "The Alpha," she murmured. He nodded his head, running a hand through his hair.

"I know." Matilda blinked at him, her jaw set.

"What do you mean you know?" She asked him, anger in her voice. Gently, Derek took her wrist and led her out of her room and shut her bedroom door. Matilda gasped at the spiral that had been carved into her door. "Wha…what is that?"

"Revenge," he murmured. Matilda's eyes widened.

"Revenge?! What the hell did I do?" She asked him, angry that this Alpha was targeting her. He shrugged his shoulders. "Derek!" She yelled. He looked over at her, into her green eyes with his own green ones. "What the hell is going on?" She asked him once she had calmed down, wanting answers from him.

"I don't know," he stated. Matilda looked at him carefully before she nodded her head, accepting his answer.

"What now?" She asked him quietly. He sighed and leaned back against her wall, his jaw set as he thought about what to do. Matilda could tell he was unhappy so she went around her house, trying to assess the damage that the monster could have left in its wake. Strangely enough, though it seemed the monster only destroyed where he had ran. From the broken, scratched up front door, down the hallway, and up the stairs. Pictures were on the floor, glass cracked and smashed, pictures scratched up. Her various knick knacks were knocked over and destroyed but other than that, everything was okay. It was strange, as though he only had one thing on his mind. Matilda's eyes widened.

"Shit," she cursed before she turned and made her way back to where Derek was, except he was gone. She blinked a few times. "Son of a bitch," she murmured as she looked around before she walked into her bedroom and sat down, taking a few breaths. "Derek...seriously?" She asked her empty room. "Whatever," she muttered as she stood up and changed into her pajamas. She looked at her door before she walked over and shut it, pushing her dresser in front of it again. She went over to her open window, where Derek had gone no doubt, and closed it, locking it. As she laid in bed, she looked up at the ceiling, thinking about how nothing she did mattered. If the Alpha wanted her, he would find a way to get her and as such, Matilda didn't get a good night's sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, guys! Here's chapter 4 to Waiting for Superman! I hope you all enjoy it. Once again, this chapter is dedicated to the lovely teresaseda28 for her review! :)

Once again I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf. I only own my OC, Matilda.

* * *

The next morning, Matilda awoke and looked around her room, seeing that her window was open, she nearly had a heart attack before she realized that Derek was sitting in a chair in her room, asleep. She smiled a bit and shook her head before she silently got out of bed and made her way towards the door, which no longer had the dresser in front of it. She tilted her head to the side a bit before she shrugged, grabbing her clothes before she made her way into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, allowing it to warm up before she stepped inside, cleansing the night before off of her body before she stepped out, dried off, and got dressed into a pair of tight, low riding jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Her dark hair was still wet when she threw it up into a high ponytail as she left the bathroom.

She made her way down the hall and stairs to make coffee. As she did so, she realized her house was clean, save for her broken door. She blinked, eyebrows furrowing together before she felt a presence with her.

"I hope it's okay. I wasn't sure where everything went." Matilda smiled and turned, grinning at the man who had been watching over her during the night, or so she assumed.

"Thanks, Wolfman. I've been wondering when I would have the time to pick it up," she told him honestly. He huffed a bit at her nickname for him that she still used despite how he hated it. He didn't like being compared to that damned old movie, but she didn't care. He blamed Laura for it since she used to encourage such behavior, just to tease her older brother.

"You're welcome," he murmured before he made his way towards a cabinet to grab himself a mug. Matilda waited until he moved before she grabbed herself one, her usual one with her name across it before she starred at the coffee, waiting for it to be finished.

"Do…do you know what in the world he wants with me?" Derek sighed.

"To get to me," he told her honestly. Matilda looked over at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Seriously?"

"He _killed_ Laura to get me here. It wouldn't shock me that he would take away the one person that I still care for," he told her honestly. Matilda couldn't help but smile at him. He rolled his eyes. "Don't start."

"Too late! I'm already perking up!" She chirped happily, making him huff once again. The coffee pot went off and he poured himself some coffee before he made his way back upstairs, making Matilda giggle before she looked at the clock, cursing. She was supposed to be at the school in fifteen minutes. Matilda put her mug back, grabbed her travel mug and poured her coffee into it, getting it just right before she grabbed her things. "I'm off to work, be back later!" She shouted as she walked out of the broken door, sighing heavily before she got into her car, which seemed to be unharmed (save for the tail light she needed to fix and the bullet holes) and she made her way to the school.

Matilda got to school with barely enough time to drop her stuff off before she clocked in. The rest of the day was rather boring, although she did have lunch with Scott and Stiles. She told Stiles she was glad that she had found Scott and that nothing had happened to him. The boys seemed awkward, but Matilda acted as though she hadn't noticed before she went back to her normal day. It was ridiculous. She was more jumpy than usual today because she was still on edge about what happened last night, but the fact that Derek cared about her and came back to make sure that she was safe during the night calmed her down slightly. It was a sweet gesture and one that comforted her.

As she was collecting her stuff to leave, she heard someone yell, making her eyes widen before she dropped her things and sprinted out the door of the library. She looked around, quiet before she heard more banging and yelling. Matilda sprinted down the hallway and skidded to a stop outside the boy's locker room. She heard a yell and then a bang. She knew that yell. Her eyes widened.

"Stiles!" She exclaimed as she wrenched the door open. She looked and saw he was looking up at something. She looked up and saw a werewolf in the form of Scott McCall looking at her. She swallowed hard. 'Dammit.'

Golden eyes gazed at the librarian and she cursed gently under her breath before her eyes flicked towards Stiles. Her eyes returned to Scott, who had moved over a few rafters and was closer to her. He was intrigued by her, it was obvious, but still wanted to rip her throat out and chew on her trachea. She looked over at Stiles and moved into the room, moving so that she was standing in front of the terrified boy. She motioned for him to move towards the door and she could feel the incredulous look that he sent her on her back, but she didn't dare turn away from Scott.

Scott tilted his head at her. He was curious about her, no doubt wondering why she was so calm, why her heartbeat was so steady. Putting her arm behind her, Matilda began to move towards the door, pushing Stiles with her. Once they started to move, Scott jumped down.

"Shit," Matilda gasped as she turned, pushing Stiles towards the door. As she did so, Stiles removed the fire extinguisher from the wall and Matilda got down just in time for Stiles to pull the pin and spray Scott in the face and everywhere else.

Once that was over, Matilda stood up beside Stiles, looking at Scott. He was clutching his face as he sat down on the bench before he looked up at them, back to normal. Matilda sighed out of relief and leaned against the wall behind her, sliding down to a sitting position.

"Stiles, what happened?" Stiles looked at him, still terrified.

"You tried to kill me," he said as he dropped the fire extinguisher. "It's like I told you before, it's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"But that's lacrosse," reasoned Scott. "It's a pretty violent game, if you haven't noticed." Stiles shook his head.

"It's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday." Scott stood up.

"I'm first line!"

"Not anymore," Matilda told him, looking at him intently. The two looked at them. Stiles was the first to speak.

"Wait…why are you not freaking out about this?" Scott hit him and gave him a look. "What?"

"Dude…she's Derek's friend?" Stiles thought for a moment.

"Right…so you knew about Derek?" Matilda nodded her head and Stiles looked between them. "And you didn't tell anyone?!"

"No! Why would I? Derek's secret doesn't need to be out in the open. People would want to kill him," she reasoned.

"Yeah, because he's a psychotic murderer!" Stiles exclaimed, but immediately clammed up when Matilda sent him a dangerous look.

"Let's get one thing perfectly straight. You can have your opinions about Derek, but if you _ever_ say something like that about him in my presence again, I'll be the one you have to worry about. Got it?" She asked. Stiles nodded his head emphatically. "I'll see you boys around," she said before she turned and walked off, irritated. She had to get home and fix her door.

After a lonely night of calling places to fix and replace her door and cooking dinner by herself, Matilda turned in early for the night, only to be awoken by a knocking at her bedroom window. The tired women jolted up, nearly having a heart attack as she looked around before she realized that there were familiar green eyes staring into her window. She sighed heavily and unlocked it before she returned to bed. Derek opened the window and slipped in.

"You locked it."

"It makes me feel better."

"The Alpha could easily break through your window."

"I said that it made me feel better, not that it would do any good," she stated, huffing. Derek raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"You're…moody." Matilda laughed shortly.

"Like you're not, my Wolfman?" The dark haired man rolled his eyes at her before he sat down in his usual chair, which was a sofa chair placed in the corner of her bedroom, specifically for him since he liked to watch over her when she was sleeping to keep her safe, or at least that was what she told herself.

Not knowing what else to do, she leaned back in her bed and tried to get back to sleep, which was a lot easier to do when she knew her werewolf was looking after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, my loves! Sorry it took a bit, but here's the latest chapter for Waiting for Superman! Thank you to teresaseda28 and angelskull16 who were kind enough to rate my story. This is for you, loves. :) Hope you all enjoy!

As per usual, I don't own anything related to Teen Wolf. That's all Jeff Davis and his crew.

* * *

The next morning, Matilda spent the entire day following Derek around. He had been the one to suggest it since it was her day off from both of her jobs, which made Matilda think that the Library was trying to get rid of her. She would need to call them later. After all, her car had been shot at on their premises and the Sheriff had been called as well. She doubted that they wanted her to work there anymore, which was a bit of a bummer to say the very least but she supposed life would be a bit better if she just worked at the school instead…

After showering and getting ready for her day with Derek, making sure to wear tennis shoes instead of heels since they were no doubt going to be at his old house. She threw on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt before she grabbed a cup of coffee and they were off.

It was a short drive to Derek's home and the duo drove in Derek's car instead of in her own, which was fine with her. She didn't mind driving in a new version of her own car. Of course, Derek's was black, sleek, and sexy but she digressed. She loved her cherry red baby.

Once the duo arrived at the house, Matilda spent most of her time exploring the house. She had missed being there and hanging out with Laura and sometimes Derek. It had been a fun house, full of love. Matilda felt tears spring to her eyes at the thought of having her entire family burned alive in her childhood home. Werewolves and humans alike perished in that fire and it was not something that the human enjoyed thinking about.

Pushing those thoughts from her mind, she decided to help out Derek like he had helped her. She started to clean up the charred remains of the house and after a while, Matilda heard a shout. She blinked.

"Scott?"

"Derek! Stay away from her!" Matilda paused. Who the hell? "She doesn't know anything!"

"Yeah? What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just Google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it?" Matilda cursed. This was not good. Derek and Scott were yelling at each other. This wasn't going to end well for Scott. Matilda headed over to the staircase and walked down a few steps. The front door was shut, which was odd since usually the door was open. "You don't get it yet, Scott, but I'm looking out for you." There was a pause. "Think about what could happen. You're out on the field, the aggression takes over and you shift in front of everyone. Your mom, all your friends, and when they see you everything falls apart." There was silence between the two before Derek opened the door and looked down at his last remaining friend. "What?"

"Do you actually give a shit about Scott or are you going to use him to find the Alpha?" The werewolf grunted and pushed past her, stepping into the house. Matilda raised her eyebrow at him before she rolled her eyes and made her way back upstairs to continue cleaning.

Later that night, Derek and Matilda were at her house, she was cooking dinner while he sat at the table, watching and listening to make sure the Alpha didn't show up again. After a moment, he stood up, head turned towards the front door. Matilda blinked, not having heard anything since she was playing music while she cooked. She heard a knock before she approached, pushing her friend out of the way to make sure he stayed in the kitchen and out of sight. Matilda opened the door and jumped, surprised.

"Sheriff Stilinski?"

"Sorry to bother you, Mattie, I was just wondering if you'd seen Derek Hale tonight?" Matilda shook her head.

"No, I was with him earlier today, but he dropped me off here at about six and I started cooking dinner. Why? What happened?"

"He's a suspect in a murder investigation." Matilda's eyes widened.

"Murder?" Sheriff Stilinski nodded his head.

"We found half of his deceased sister's body on his premises and are looking for him." Matilda gasped before she heard someone call the Sheriff over his radio, saying that had found Derek. "Excuse me," he said, moving away from her. She reached out for his arm.

"No. Please. Derek would have never hurt Laura." The sheriff shook his head before the voice was more urgent and he looked at Matilda.

"We…do need someone to I.D. Laura's body…" Matilda nodded her head.

"Of course," she said as she ran inside, wanting to warn Derek, but the werewolf was gone. She stood there a moment before turning off everything before she made her way to the sheriff's police cruiser. Once inside, they were off, headed for Derek's home. They arrived and Matilda practically sprinted out of the car, her eyes flitting around before she spotted Derek on the ground in handcuffs. She gasped and went to approach him, but was stopped. He tried to look up at her, but the officer pushed his face back to the side, into the grass, making him grunt in pain before Matilda turned to the sheriff, who looked away before he grabbed her by the arm and made her walk towards the hole where Matilda knew Laura had been buried.

"Stop!" Derek called before Matilda's eyes landed on Laura's once more. She gasped, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Is that her?" Matilda nodded her head, her hand at her mouth before she turned away and made her way back towards the police cruiser. As she was there, Derek was being hauled up and pushed towards the sheriff's car. Matilda and her werewolf made eye contact before he was put into the cruiser and within a few seconds, Stiles was in the car with him, talking to him. Matilda's eyes narrowed and she wished more than ever that she could hear them.

Sadly, before anything could be said or done, Stiles' father pulled him from the cruiser, no doubt chewing him a new one before apparently catching him in a lie. Matilda's eyes looked between the father and son argument to the newly cuffed werewolf in the cruiser. He was staring straight ahead, not looking at anyone, not even her. Matilda sighed gently and shook her head before she turned and started her trek home. On her way there, Stiles' Jeep pulled up beside her.

"Uh…hey Mattie." She kept walking, not looking at anyone. "Mattie, look, about what happened." She stopped and turned, glaring at Scott and Stiles.

"Do not _even_ think for a second that I am not going to rip one of your throats out for this," she stated, glaring at the two boys before she turned and kept walking ahead. The Jeep didn't move for a few minutes before it arrived beside her once more.

"And how do you plan on doing that? I'm a werewolf." Matilda snorted.

"Yeah, not a very good one apparently," she mumbled but kept walking forward and looking forward, not looking at either of them. After a moment, the Jeep finally drove away and Matilda continued on her walk home in silence, not minding it in the slightest.

Once home, Matilda put the food that she made away and washed her dishes before she headed upstairs for some relaxation. She stepped into her bathroom and filled her bathtub with warm water and bubbles before stripping down. She slipped into the tub, sighing happily as the warm, soapy water enveloped her. She closed her eyes, knowing that she would need to relax and calm down before the stress hit her once more. She was still coping with Laura's death. Despite her calm, casual exterior, nightmares had been plaguing her for a few days. She couldn't get her best friend's dead eyes out of her head and no one, not even Derek had been much help. Speaking of her best friend, she knew that he would be calling her soon. After all, she was the only person that he had close to him. He had no one else to call so she knew she would be getting a phone call soon enough.

About half an hour later, her phone rang. Opening her eyes and sitting up, Matilda grabbed her home phone that was next to her bathtub and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mattie."

"Wolfman."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she said calmly as she waded around in the water. "Why?"

"I won't be able to get out until they clear me for this, which will be soon, I hope… I wanted to make sure you were okay… Worried about _him_ coming after you," he stated. Fear shot through Matilda's spine before she shook her head.

"Everything will be fine, Wolfman. I'll be seeing you tomorrow." There was silence. "I'll be sure to pick you up," she said. Hearing Derek's grunt, she placed the phone back into its cradle and gently slid back into her bubble fortress. After a few more minutes, Matilda pushed herself up and dried herself off before she headed to her bedroom where she fell asleep on her bed wrapped up in her robe.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, loves! Sorry for the delay. Things have gotten busy on my end! I'm heading on vacation this next week so I'll try and get up another chapter before I go!

This chapter is dedicated to teresaseda28, as per usual, for her wonderful reviews!

Also, I would like it known, that I _do_ know it takes longer than 24 hours to run a DNA test. Mattie isn't familiar with criminology.

* * *

Matilda awoke the next morning and showered really quick before she got dressed, pulling on a pleated red plaid skirt, a pair of black leggings, black ankle boots, and a red blouse. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded, knowing that she needed to go back to work, but she didn't need to dress like the older librarians who worked at the school. Speaking of libraries, she needed to stop by the public one to put in her two weeks, not that it mattered. They weren't scheduling her anyway, not that she minded. She figured that since Derek was back full time and with the Alpha on the loose targeting her, she didn't need to spend her nights out at the library.

After having her morning cup of coffee, Matilda made her way to the police station to pick up Derek. The librarian stepped from her car, purse across her body before she made her way inside. She waved to the Sheriff, who waved back before she approached the front desk.

"I'm here to pick up a Derek Hale." There was a silence. "He has been released, hasn't he?"

"I'm afraid not." Matilda frowned.

"You're kidding. It doesn't take 24 hours to run a fiber or DNA analysis…" The man behind the counter gave her a tight lipped smile. Matilda sighed heavily and ran her tongue over her lips a moment. "Can I at least see Derek?"

"Sheriff said no visitors." A huff escaped Matilda's lips before she turned and looked at the Sheriff. He looked up a bit before he shook his head. Matilda scratched her head before she turned and looked at the guy.

"Can you at least call me so I can come pick him up when he gets out?" She asked, making sure to put some emphasis on the p in "up," popping it slightly. The man looked at her a moment, eying her before he nodded his head. She smiled over at him before she turned and left, huffing quietly. Dicks.

Matilda arrived at the school in ample time, unlike two days ago. She stepped inside, making sure to put her things down and clock in before she made herself comfortable at her desk. As she sat in the library, occasionally helping students and reshelving books, she found that her day went by rather quickly, well, up until she heard the news about the newly deceased bus driver. To be honest, the woman was shocked, but with the alpha out and about, she couldn't imagine anything else happening. Of course, for everyone else, she acted shocked and upset about the whole ordeal despite how she felt a bit…numb about it. She didn't know him and as such, it didn't hit home as much as Laura's death did.

Lunch came and Matilda ate it alone in silence. She didn't feel like dealing with Scott and Stiles and their useless theories about her best friend. They were starting to irritate her and an irritated Matilda was something that no one wanted.

Right after lunch, at about one thirty, Matilda got a phone call from the police department. The librarian was so excited, she nearly darted off the school's premises at that moment, but knew she needed to wait until her shift was over, which wasn't for another two hours. Another two hours that went by at an agonizingly slow pace. Still, once that minute hand clicked to the last second of her imprisonment at work, the woman was off, biding everyone a good evening as she headed out the door, down the hall, down the stairs and to her car. Once inside, she sped off to the police station.

As before, the woman exited her car and made her way up the steps and into the police station's front desk/waiting area. She approached the desk, smiling as she had in the morning.

"Once again, I'm here to pick up one Derek Hale." The man eyed her before he sighed and nodded his head. Her smile brightened significantly as the man motioned towards the back area. Turning on her heel, she made her way down the hall and towards where the cells were. It was a small police department and she may have been there one time before. Once in the holding area, Matilda tilted her head to the side as she looked around. "Real homey, Derek." The wolf's head shot up and he looked over at her from his sitting position, his knees spread so that his hands hung in between them. She smiled. "C'mon, Wolfman, I'm here to take you home," she told him. He looked over at her, smirking as he stood up. The man from the front desk arrived with the keys. He unlocked the doors and let Derek out. The brooding man gave him a look of disdain before he approached Matilda. Protectively, his arm wrapped around his best friend's shoulders as the two turned and made their way towards the front desk where he collected his personal effects.

Once inside of Matilda's car, Derek was the first to speak.

"Did you need to wear that?" Matilda rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Derek?" There was a silence as Matilda started the car, engine roaring to life as usual. "I was hoping it would help get you out of there faster, but the dick behind the counter wasn't having any of it." Derek rolled his eyes as his friend backed up her car before putting it in drive and heading off for his home where the newer version of her car in a darker color awaited her master.

"Don't do it again." Now it was Matilda's turn to roll her eyes.

"I'm a grown ass woman, I can do what I want."

"A grown ass woman that can't even take care of herself," he muttered.

"I'd be able to take care of myself I was a were," she muttered back. Derek's head snapped over to look at her and the man jerked her wheel to the side, driving them off of the road as Matilda slammed her foot on the break. She turned, looking at Derek incredulously as he put the car in park, glaring at her.

"What did you say?" Matilda sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"I said that I would be able to take care of myself I was a wolf…" She closed her eyes and when she opened them, Derek was looking into her forest green eyes with his dark green ones.

"No." Matilda snorted.

"No?"

"I said no, Matilda." The librarian looked at him, knowing Derek only used her full name when he was being serious.

"It doesn't matter anyway, Derek. It's not like you can bite me," she said as she went to put the car in drive, Derek's hand stopped her.

"No, but if the alpha senses you want it, he may give it to you." Matilda looked up at him.

"And would it really be so bad?"

"YES," he barked. "When you're bitten, you either turn or you _die_. I don't need you to die, Mattie." Matilda's eyes flashed.

"What? Do you not think I'm strong enough?" Derek sighed heavily.

"NO. I just don't think it's a good idea for you." Matilda laughed shortly.

"You've got to be kidding me! Derek! How is it not a good idea?" Derek's nostrils flared a moment before he opened the door to the car.

"Because I said it's not!" He shouted as he slammed the door shut and ran off into the woods.

Matilda leaned back in her seat, sighing heavily and closing her eyes. She tried to get herself to relax before she shook her head. Dammit Derek infuriated her sometimes. She sat up, putting her car in drive and heading back home. If Derek wanted to go run around in the woods all night to blow off his steam, that was fine by her. She didn't need him around anyway…or at least that was what she told herself.

Matilda arrived home shortly after and made herself a quick dinner before she locked her doors and windows, making sure all were shut before she cuddled up in to bed, closing her eyes. Her eyes snapped open as the image of her best friend's lifeless eyes stared back at her. She sighed, turning on the light beside her bed. She shook her head, taking a few deep breaths. Her eyes weld up with tears and for the first time since she found Laura's body, she started to cry so hard the sobs wracked her body. It was times like this she was glad she lived alone. She wasn't ready to deal with anyone asking her if she was okay or what was wrong. No one was ever ready for those kinds of questions when their friend died.


	7. Chapter 7

And here's that extra chapter I promised you before I went off on vacation! I'll try and update again when I get home in a week! Love you all and I hope you have a wonderful 4th of July, if you live in the U.S. If you live in another country where you are celebrating a holiday, I wish you a good holiday, no matter what it may be!

This chapter is dedicated to teresaseda28 and FizzWizz2011 for their reviews!

* * *

The next few days were nothing exciting. Matilda did make a new friend, though, with one Isaac Lahey. He was a sweet boy who often spent his time in the library trying to study or check out books on the subject he wasn't doing very well in. He was a timid boy who always had bruises and scratches and scabs on his face and body. It upset Matilda to see him like that. She knew he played Lacrosse but she didn't think that those injuries were from the violet sport. In fact, she doubted that they were from anything inanimate.

Matilda had her theories, but she kept them to herself. She didn't like the idea of the boy constantly being in pain. He was quiet and didn't really have many friends. It upset Matilda and she tried to reach out the boy, talk to him, compliment him, and the like. He seemed to enjoy her company and to be honest, she enjoyed his.

The woman hadn't spoken to Derek in a few days, but Matilda figured they both needed some time to cope with the argument that they had had. Derek wasn't one to stop seething for a few days and Matilda didn't need to lash out at him. So, she talked to Isaac as she was doing now. It helped her to calm down, which was nice.

"So how are classes?" The boy grew quiet a moment. "Isaac?"

"Chemistry, um, i-isn't turning out too well," he murmured quietly. Matilda nodded her head.

"Well, it's still early in the semester. You have plenty of time to turn it around," she reasoned to him with a smile. He looked at her, smiling timidly before one of Isaac's fellow students dropped a book. He jumped a bit at the loud banging noise and Matilda reached across the desk, putting her hand on his to calm him. She had seen this happen quite a few times which made her suspicion of him being abused more realistic. She looked over at him and he smiled at her awkwardly in thanks before she pulled her hand away.

"H-how are you, Mattie?" She smiled at the sweet blond.

"Doing pretty well. Been a bit boring lately, but nothing I can't handle."

"W…why aren't you at the other library anymore?" He asked. Matilda blinked at him a few times before she smiled, sighing a bit.

"I do believe a friend of mine caused the police to be called during my shift and they're trying to get rid of me as a result," she stated. The boy nodded his head a bit, feeling more awkward. "Not that I mind. Now I get evenings free to, you know, go out and party and like," she joked, making him smile over at her.

The bell rang, signaling for the end of Isaac's free period. Before he left though, Matilda asked him if he wanted a ride home again today since his bike was still broken. He looked at her a bit before he shook his head, sending her another shy smile before he walked off to class. Matilda smiled a bit before she turned back to her computer, doing her job.

Ever since Matilda reached out to the jumpy teenager, he seemed to always show up in the library during his free period, which was something Matilda enjoyed. She liked talking to the boy. He was smarter than people gave him credit for. She assumed it was because he was a terrible test taker, or because his father was such an abusive ass hat that he was too busy nursing his injuries to do his homework that was due the next morning. Either way, Matilda wanted to help him, but she knew that wasn't really possible. She had no ability to. She had no proof and therefore couldn't call the sheriff and she wasn't about dealing with an abusive man who thought it was okay to hit his kid so he would have no problem hurting her.

The final bell rang and Matilda started to clean the library up, putting books away and the like. As she did, she hummed a familiar tune. It was one that often hit close to home for her. Waiting for Superman by Daughtry was one of her favorites and had been from the moment she heard it, but she wasn't sure why.

After shelving her books and collecting her things, she clocked out and bid her co-workers good bye before she left the library and walked down the hallway. By the time she arrived in the parking lot, most of the students were gone. The librarian made her way to her old muscle car and slid inside, starting it up and speeding out of the parking lot.

Instead of going home like she usually did, Matilda headed to a vacant road that she used to go to with Laura when they were teenagers. She smiled as memories flooded her before she sat stalled at the start of the long stretch of dirt road. A grin formed on her face as she revved the engine a bit, looking over as if Laura was on her other side, wanting a race. Without thinking, Matilda took her foot off of the break and slammed it down on the gas, speeding down the dirt road reaching almost 120 mph before she slowed down to about 80 mph before she started to do donuts, making her scream with delight and glee before she sped towards the start once more, dirt and rocks kicking up behind her car. As her fun was over, she slowed the car down to a park, calming her heart rate after the adrenaline rush. She felt her phone go off in the cop holder and blinked before she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"MATTIE. IT'S STILES. DON'T HANG UP!" He shouted, making Matilda blink a few times. "I HAVE SOME NEWS—"

"Don't you _dare_ tell her," she heard a familiar voice snap. Matilda blinked.

"Derek? What the hell is going on Stiles?" There was what sounded like a brief scuffle before Stiles triumphantly yelled. "STILES!"

"Right. Sorry. Listen, Derek got shot but it's not healing and he smells like death and I just really need your help." A heavy sigh escaped Matilda's lips. "Please? He's threatening to murder me."

"Where are you taking him?"

"His house."

"Are you stupid, Stiles? My God. Just…take him to my house. He can give you the address." There was silence.

"Uh…one sec." Matilda sighed before she heard Derek snap at Stiles, telling him to get him out of there before he ripped his throat out with his teeth. Matilda giggled a bit. "Why does _everyone _insist on doing that?" He mumbled before he sighed. "Alright, we'll be there soon. I'll let Derek talk to you." Matilda blinked. Seriously?

"Matilda." His voice was stern, but also filled with pain.

"Derek. You want to tell me what sort of trouble you got yourself in to now?" There was a pause.

"I've been shot with a wolfsbane bullet. I'm not healing properly." He huffed. The man was less than pleased that he was not doing what he usually did, not to mention he had to ask people for help, which was not something he enjoyed. "Scott's over at Allison's so that he can find the bullet." Matilda was quiet.

"Allison? Scott's girlfriend? What does she have to do with—"

"She's an Argent." Matilda's blood boiled at the thought of the only Argent that she had ever known. Of course Allison was related to that bitch.

"Of course she is," Matilda spat bitterly. "Of course they're back. Dammit all," she cursed, slamming her fists against her car's steering wheel, her eyes watering as she remembered what happened the last time she had a run in with an Argent.

"Mattie."

"Right. Sorry. Listening." There was a heavy sigh. Derek did not sound good.

"If he doesn't find it, you know what has to happen." There was a silence. "Mattie."

"I know…I know…" Matilda sighed. "I'll see you at the house."

"Wait. See us? Where—" The older woman hung up, sighing as she shook her head, putting her phone down and putting her car in gear so that she could get home, hopefully before Stiles and Derek arrived.

As Matilda pulled into her drive way, Stiles pulled up in his Jeep with Derek in the passenger seat, looking terrible. The librarian frowned and made her way towards the car. She arrived at Derek's side and looked over him. She pressed her hand to his forehead and hissed. He was burning up.

"Get in." Matilda blinked. "_Get_. _In_." The woman nodded before she moved around to where Stiles was and pushed him out of the way so that she could get into the back.

"Such violence with you people," he muttered as he put the Jeep in gear and was off.

"Where are we going?"

"Animal clinic." Matilda blinked.

"Seriously?" Derek huffed and she nodded before staying silent during the rest of the ride. The trio arrived at the clinic shortly and Stiles left to find the key while Matilda got out and helped Derek out of the car as well as she could. "Damn you're heavy," she muttered, earning a growl from him as she made her way towards the front door. Stiles arrived, unlocking and opening the door before they slipped inside.

They made their way to the examination room before Matilda leaned Derek up against the table. He pulled off his shirt and looked down at his arm. Matilda gasped.

"Jesus Christ," she muttered as she looked at it.

"You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Matilda rolled her eyes at Stiles. He was a strange one.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me," he stated, mostly so Stiles knew since Matilda knew. She grabbed his arm, looking at the bullet hole and cursed a bit, wondering if there was any way to get it out. The werewolf moved away from her, pulling his arm from her and digging around in various drawers. He pulled out some rubber tubing and returned to the table. Matilda reached over, grabbing the rubber tubing and wrapping it around his arm, a few inches above where the blackish blue lines were currently at. She made sure to tie it tight and looked at him. Derek nodded before he looked at Stiles.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?" Matilda couldn't help the snort before she looked away from her best friend, feeling his green orbs boring in to her.

"If Scott doesn't get here with the bullet in time, I have a last resort." Matilda looked at Stiles who was looking between her and Derek. The werewolf was now looking through the drawers once more.

"Which is?" Derek pulled out a bone saw and set it on the operating table.

"You're going to cut my arm off."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay, my loves! I had to get back into the swing of things and had to drop off my car for work to get done on it yesterday and things have just been crazy.

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to one TracingRoses for reviewing on the last chapter.

Now, without further delay, here's chapter 8!

Sephy

* * *

"OHMYGOD," Stiles screamed horrified as he dropped the bone saw after turning it on. "What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works, Stiles."

"Augh. Look, I don't know if I can do this," he said as he eyed the saw.

"Why not?"

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Derek looked at Stiles as incredulously as he could in his sick and dying state.

"You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!"

"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm going to cut off your head."

"Okay," Stiles stated, finally fed up. "You know what? I'm so not buying your threats any—" Derek reached across the table, grabbing Stiles by the front of his shirt and pulling him so that their faces were almost touching. "Oh, my God. Alright. Bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it," he stated, trying to convince both himself and the two adults before him.

Just as he started to calm himself, Derek started to wretch. Matilda reached over, grabbing his arm as he pushed his head over the side of the operating table, throwing up a large puddle of black, bubbling goop. Stiles screamed.

"HOLY GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Matilda's hand flew up to her nose and mouth, trying to resist her urge to throw up everywhere. It smelled like death and to be honest, she was really not going to be thinking about kissing Derek anytime soon…not that…she did that…or anything.

"It's my body trying to heal itself."

"Well it's not doing a very good job of it," Stiles stated, unable to turn off his sarcasm even after he looked like he was going to throw up everywhere. Finally, Derek rested his arm back on the table. Matilda moved to his other side, making sure not to step in the black goop. She grabbed Derek's hand, squeezing it as he looked at Stiles.

"Now. You have to do it now."

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can."

"Just do it!" Derek and Matilda snapped. Stiles yelped.

"Oh my God," he murmured as he picked up the bone saw. He held it up to Derek's arm. "Alright, here we go," he stated, cringing as he went to turn on the saw. Derek's hand started to squeeze Matilda's before a voice stopped all three of them.

"Stiles! Mattie?"

"Scott?" The teenager entered the room and looked at Stiles incredulously.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Stiles sighed happily, putting down the saw and resting his face on the metal table.

"Oh you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Derek asked him, more pale than before (if that was possible). The bags under his eyes were more prominent than usual and the life was draining from his eyes. Scott pulled the bullet from his jean pocket and held it up before handing it to Derek, asking him what it was going to do with it.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" Derek's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He fell over and onto the floor at Matilda's feet. Her eyes widened and she dropped down beside him immediately.

"Derek!" She knelt down beside him, ignoring the other two as she straddled her friend. "Derek, wake up. Come on, please wake up," she said, shaking him a bit. She hit his chest a few times before she gently slapped his cheeks. "Dammit," she muttered before she placed her fingers against his neck. Panic overwhelmed her. "SHIT."

"What?"

"I think he's dead…shit. Derek, no, don't you dare die on me," she stated, growing angry. She wouldn't lose another friend, not again. Matilda turned, looking at the two of them. "Where the hell is the bullet?"

"I got it!" Scott called triumphantly as he pulled his hand and his clawed fingers from a nearby sewage grate. Within his claws was the bullet, making Matilda sigh out of relief. Looking back down at Derek, Matilda sighed heavily.

"You deserve this," she told Derek, who was lying lifelessly beneath her.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Stiles asked as Matilda pulled back her fist and slammed it into Derek's cheek. He set up quickly, knocking her over backwards. She tumbled back onto the floor.

"Give me the bullet," he stated as he stood up, somewhat, adrenaline pumping through his veins after getting punched. Matilda held her fist to her chest from her spot on the floor. Man his face hurt like hell. Stiles helped her up as Scott handed him the bullet. He broke it open with his teeth before pouring the contents out. He pulled his lighter from his jeans and lit the powder on fire, causing sparks to happen and once they faded, a blue smoke was rising from the ashes.

Derek collected the ashes and placed them on the wound before he shoved the ashes from the bullet into the bullet out. He screamed out in pain, falling back on the floor. He wretched around as pain flooded his body and Matilda watched him, eyes watering before he finally calmed down. Once he did, the strange blueish black veins receded and Derek's arm healed itself.

A relieved sigh escaped Matilda's lips before Stiles exclaimed that what just happened was awesome before he saw the look Scott gave him. Matilda couldn't help but giggle a bit. The boy was amusing.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Derek from his spot on the floor. Derek glared up at him, the color returning to his face and body.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain," he snapped, making Matilda smile despite herself and shake her head.

"Well, I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health."

"Stiles," Matilda scolded gently before she reached over to help Derek up. He seemed to want to deny it at first before he accepted her help. After he stood up, Scott looked at the two of them.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything." Matilda could feel the air around Derek tense.

"You're going to trust them? You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." Matilda's eyes widened.

"Oh no," she murmured. Derek let out a bitter laugh.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Matilda ran her hand over her face before looking over at Derek. He was staring at her.

"I guess that means I'm giving the two of you a ride. Stiles, go home, do your homework. I'm sure Scott will tell you everything later. Besides, you need to get some rest and lower your heart rate. Even _I_ can hear your heart beat and I'm human," she stated with a smirk. Stiles nodded his head before he was gone. Matilda turned to Scott and Derek. "C'mon," she said as she motioned for them to follow her out to her car.

Minutes later, the trio arrived at the long term living facility in Beacon Hills and Scott began asking questions. Derek ignored him and looked at Matilda. She knew that look and shook her head in response. She didn't want to see his uncle Peter. Seeing him like that upset her almost as much as Laura's death. Derek nodded before he and Scott got out of the car, heading inside. All the while Matilda sat in the car thinking about the fire, all of the innocent people who died in it, and how Peter had survived and was now less than human.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, loves.

This chapter is dedicated to aliciasellers75 who reviewed. Thanks, love!

Here's chapter 9!

Sephy

* * *

The next time Matilda was at the school it was time for parent teacher conferences. Given that she wasn't a teacher, she didn't need to stay the evening, but she had volunteered to help out so while at school, she talked to Isaac and mentioned how she would be there. His eyes widened with fear.

"Y-you're going to be there tonight?"

"Well, yeah. They needed volunteers and I was hoping to see my favorite student outside of a professional school setting," she said with a smile in his direction. Isaac smiled, a light blush tinging his bruised cheeks before he sighed.

"Just…just promise that you won't say anything to my dad," he told her. Matilda looked at him innocently. For once, his scared demeanor vanished. "I'm not…stupid Mattie. I know you've figured it out." Matilda looked around a bit before she looked at Isaac. She sighed.

"I didn't necessarily figure it out. I just…had suspicions," she told him honestly. He sighed, running his hands through his curly blond hair. "But…because you asked, I promise not to mention anything to your old man about…my problems with his parenting." Isaac smiled over at Matilda thankfully before the bell rang. The boy jumped as usual and Matilda gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Get to class, sweetheart. I'll be seeing you and your old man later," she told him pointedly. He nodded his head before he was off.

"You know, you and that boy are pretty close," stated one of Matilda's co-workers.

"Diane, he's a special kid, but he needs someone to be his friend."

"It's not very professional you know." Matilda felt her eyes involuntarily roll at the woman's comment.

"Yeah, well, neither if sleeping with the boss but you don't hear me bringing it up," she stated, looking at the woman. She looked horrified. "I wonder what would happen if his wife found out," she inquired aloud before Diane left. Matilda sighed and shook her head before she went back to typing on her computer.

A few hours later, Stiles all but slid into the library, making Matilda's eyes widen.

"Stiles! What in the hell are you doing?" She asked, quieting her voice towards the end as her boss sent her a look.

"Lydia and Jackson were near the movie store that got broken in to last night. I think it had to do with the Alpha," he muttered. Matilda's eyes widened.

"How do you know?"

"Derek and Scott were on the roof last night." Matilda sighed, gently pressing her thumb and forefinger against the bridge of her nose. "Jackson came to school together, but Lydia didn't." Matilda looked up at Stiles, who was clearly worried for the "strawberry blonde."

"Tell you what, you go see Lydia after school, talk to her and see if you find out what she saw. I'm sure Scott will be talking to Jackson. I'll call him in here and talk to him about it." Stiles began to fidget about. "Stiles, where is Scott?"

"I-uh-I don't know," he said honestly. Another deep sigh escaped Matilda's lips.

"Just do what I tell you, Stiles." The boy nodded his head emphatically. "Go to class," she stated as the bell rang and he was off. "Jesus Christ this is complicated…"

During Matilda's break between work being over and the start of the set up for parent teacher conferences, she went out to the lacrosse field, which was barren for once. Apparently Finstock called off practice so that he could get ready for conferences.

"Derek," she murmured quietly as she sat on the bleachers, sure that he would hear her. Sure enough, a few moments later, he arrived. When Matilda spotted him, he was standing at the entrance of the forest, as quiet as ever.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me what happened? At the video store?"

"Because it didn't concern you."

"Bullshit, Derek. This Alpha has attacked my sorry ass quite now. I'm in this, even if you don't want me to be. If the bite is never going to be an option, I need to be kept in the loop to fricken protect myself," she stated firmly. Derek let out a deep sigh.

"Fine. I'll keep you informed just…don't talk about that out loud. He could hear you," he muttered. Matilda looked over at Derek, getting up off of the bleachers and approaching him.

"Derek…"

"I don't want you to die, Mattie," he murmured. Matilda stepped up to him and looked up at him.

"I know, Derek. I'm…sorry about the other day. I had been…thinking about it, but I didn't actually think I would ever bring it up to you." Derek looked down at his friend and nodded before his usual emotionless face softened.

"I..I'm…I know you aren't…helpless, you just aren't equipped for this situation…" Matilda smiled up at him before she reached up, kissing his cheek.

"Apology accepted, Wolfman," she murmured. Matilda pulled her face away from Derek's the two stood there for a moment. Derek seemed to be stunned for a moment as the two looked up into each other's eyes. Matilda felt a familiar fluttering sensation in her stomach before she realized what was happening. Her heart beat sped up and she knew that Derek could hear it. 'Damn,' she thought before she turned away, blushing heavily. "Derek I—" Matilda looked up and sighed when she saw that he was gone. "I'm sorry," she whispered to the empty forest and lacrosse field before she turned and made her way back to the school so that she could get ready for parent/teacher conferences.

Parent/teacher conferences started and Matilda was around the chemistry classrooms prepared to give parents who were without their children directions to classrooms if they didn't know. Matilda had seen the Sheriff around, but he was without Stiles which meant that the kid was doing well in his classes, or at least well enough to not attend. Matilda heard her cell phone ring at that exact moment. She waved at him before she picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Mattie! Thanks for being the only person to answer their phone."

"Stiles, I really hope this isn't a regular thing with you."

"No, sorry, getting to the point. I…Lydia had a video of the alpha on her phone." Matilda's eyes widened.

"What?" She snapped.

"Don't worry, I deleted it but…but she saw it, Mattie."

"Son of a bitch," she murmured.

"What do I do?"

"Wait for Scott to contact you. The little shit wasn't in school today. I'll be sure to let Derek know that both she and Jackson saw the Alpha." She could see Stiles nod his head.

"Sounds good." Matilda hung up her phone and turned, smiling brightly as she spotted Isaac. She waited until he made eye contact with her before she waved at him, grinning brightly. His smile brightened before his dad turned to him. The boy's eyes darted for the ground before the dad looked up and saw the woman his son had been gazing at.

Not wanting to cause a scene, the woman approached Isaac and his father.

"Hello there, Isaac!" She chirped happily, smiling at the boy, who smiled back at her shyly before looking at his father. She turned her attention to him. "You must be Mr. Lahey. I'm Matilda McCarthy, the new librarian at Beacon Hills High."

"And how is it that you know my Isaac?"

"He's in the library a lot studying. I help him get books related to subjects and the like. He really is an intelligent young man," she explained, smiling at his father.

"Really? I was under the impression Isaac couldn't do anything right. He's practically failing his chemistry course." Matilda's fists clenched, but her smile stayed on her face.

"Yes, well, he has plenty of time to bring up his score. It's only half way through the semester after all." There was a pause. "He gives school his all, and lacrosse, which he's also quite good at." Isaac's father blinked.

"You've seen my son play lacrosse?" Matilda tilted her head to the side, looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"I've seen all the boy's play lacrosse. I mean, what kind of faculty would I be if I didn't show up to our games to support our boys?" She asked him curiously. The man eyed her before he nodded his head in response. "Anyway, I best let you men on your way. Have a nice night!" She chirped before she turned and made her way back to her spot. The moment she turned around, she relaxed her hand and her smile was gone. At that moment, as blood slipped from the cuts from her nails, Matilda knew that Isaac's father was a lucky man. Had she been a wolf, he'd have been dead.

Finally, parent teacher conferences were over and Matilda started to clean up and whatnot when she heard several shouts from outside. Her eyes widened before she made her way to the front of school. She pushed through people and eyed the chaotic parking lot. She looked around before seeing something slinking between the cars. Her hand flew to her mouth as Stiles' father and the man known as Chris Argent, who she remembered from high school were walking around the parking lot. One man had his gun out and the other was just looking for whatever it was. As Sheriff Stilinski was walking around, he was hit by a car that was backing up. Matilda's eyes widened.

"Sheriff!" He waved people off, but she pushed past them anyway, immediately helping him stand.

"Thanks, Mattie." They then heard gun shot and people screaming. Matilda helped the Sheriff to the scene where Chris Argent stood, gun held at point, before they got in to view who or what he shot. Matilda's eyes widened.

"Ho…ly…shit." In front of the large group of parents, teachers, school staff, and students was a large dead mountain lion.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, my loves, here's chapter ten!

No one reviewed, which I usually like to have before I post the next chapter, but I feel like you guys have waited far too long for this chapter!

Sephy

* * *

"I'm so pissed at him, Mattie."

"I know, sweetheart, but you need to just calm down and go to class."

"But I have it with him!"

"Stiles! Sweetheart! Calm the heck down or so help me I will give you a sedative." Stiles calmed himself down and looked over at Matilda, who seemed relatively calm now that he had calmed down. "Everything's going to work out and your dad is just fine."

"I know…I just…" Matilda made Stiles look at her.

"Just calm down, go to class, and try to focus, okay?" He nodded his head before he left.

Later during the day, Matilda was walking down the hallway. Stiles had told her how he and Scott had mostly made up, which made her happy, but what she noticed before her did not make her happy.

She gasped as she saw her favorite boy standing at his locker, lifting his shirt to see his bruised ribs in his locker mirror. Startled by the noise, Isaac shoved his shirt and hoodie down before turning and looking over at Matilda. He paled a bit and he looked away from her, down at the floor.

"Isaac," she whispered. He stayed looking away from her, even as she approached him, her tennis shoes slapping against the linoleum. "Isaac, sweetheart, what happened?" She whispered as she moved him so that he was looking at her. She removed his hood and gasped and the large black eye that had formed and his split lip. She was quiet. "I…I didn't do this did I?" Isaac shook his head.

"N-no."

"Then why?"

"Ch-chem," he murmured. Matilda sighed sadly and pulled the boy to her. She felt him stiffen as she wrapped her arms around him. She held him gently as though he would break. He just stood there and Matilda heard him start crying softly against her chest.

"Let it out, sweetheart," she murmured against his hair as she stood there holding him. "It's okay," she whispered against him. He just kept crying quietly. Matilda eyed the clock and just stood there, comforting him before he started calming down. "Come on, let's get that split lit cleaned up." He nodded his head in response before following her down the hall.

Once in the empty nurse office, Matilda grabbed a few alcohol wipes and began to gently wipe them over Isaac's eye and lip.

"Is there anywhere else I should look at?" Isaac looked at her. "Any other cuts?" Isaac looked down at his hands. Matilda looked and nearly gasped as she saw his hands. She gently picked them up. They were jagged, messed up, and some of them bleeding or missing. "Oh, baby boy," she murmured as she looked up at him. Tears were welling up in his eyes again. "It's okay, sweetheart, come here," she said as she pulled him to her, hugging him again. "It's okay, we'll get you cleaned up and no one will know the difference." He nodded his head against her. She pushed him back gently before looking at his hands. Gently, she ran the alcohol pad over his fingers and where his finger nails used to be. He hissed in pain and she gently blew on his fingers to sooth the burning and pain. Once that was done, she put ointment on his cuts and missing fingernails before she put band aids over everything.

"Thank you," came Isaac's quiet voice. Matilda looked up at him, smiling at him gently.

"You're very welcome," she said back to him as she put away the medical supplies.

"How do you know how to do all of this?" Matilda giggled.

"Basic first aid is necessary when your best friend is a boy and you're a klutz," she joked, making him smile. "There's a smile!" She said happily, making him smile again.

"C'mon, hun, let's get you to class," she said as she stood up. He stood up with her and she made her way to the door of the office. As they exited and headed towards his chemistry classroom, his hand wrapped around Matilda's. She looked down at him a moment before she pulled his hood up over his mop of blond hair. "It's okay to be okay," she murmured as they arrived at the classroom. She pushed the door open and Mr. Harris stopped teaching.

"Mr. Lahey, how nice of you to—Matilda?" She smiled as Isaac dropped her hand.

"Afternoon, Mr. Harris. I just wanted to drop off your student. Sorry for keeping him after the bell. He was helping me reshelve books in the library," she told him. The chemistry teacher looked at her a moment before he nodded his head and allowed Isaac to go to his seat without another word.

Matilda turned and left the room, but not without a reassuring smile towards Isaac.

School ended and Matilda headed out to her car, as she did, saw that her car was gone and replaced by Derek Hale. She raised an eyebrow at him. He motioned for her to get in to his and she nodded. Slipping into his car, she heard a lot of murmurs before they sped off. Apparently Derek was on a mission and Matilda was supposed to be there.

The young woman was not pleased as they arrived at the live in facility. Still, she got out of the car when Derek did and followed him into the building. She hated it there and as such, she latched on to his leather clad arm. He looked back at her before he turned and made his way to his Uncle Peter's room.

Once in the room, the two of them just sort of looked at him before Derek broke away from Matilda and walked so that he stood in front of his uncle.

"I need your help… If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything." Derek's words were met by silence. "Just…just something to point me in the right direction, okay? Someone killed Laura, your niece. Laura? Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now, but he's one without a pack which means that he's not as strong. I can take him, but I have to find him first." There was more silence and Matilda could see Derek getting fed up. "Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything." A huff escaped his lips as he leaned forward, grabbing his uncle's shoulders, shaking him. "SAY SOMETHING!"

"Let him go," came a female voice. Matilda turned and looked at the woman as did her friend. "You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?"

"Got a better method?" The werewolf asked, clearly irritated.

"Patience. He'll respond if you give him the time."

"I don't have any more time," he snarled as he turned and left, grabbing Mattie's elbow as he did so. She followed him out of the room, both of them missing Peter Hale's index finger twitching on his wheel chair arm rest.

The duo made it back to Derek's car and once inside, they sat there in silence.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I may have another idea," he muttered. Matilda raised an eyebrow at her friend as he turned on his car and sped out of the parking lot.


	11. Chapter 11

And chapter eleven! Wow! Who knew we'd make it here? Oh wait, me, haha.

I know this chapter _seems_ longer, but it's just because there's a lot of dialogue and not much description. I know, I'm horrible. x_x

Enjoy, loves!

This chapter is dedicated to Princess Aziza and SplendiferousBowties for their lovely reviews!

Princess Aziza: In response to your question, you must read to find out ;)

Sephy

* * *

"Seriously? The vet clinic? You've got to be kidding me, Derek," Matilda murmured as they both stepped out of the car. Derek walked up to the door and opened it. Matilda could hear the vet's voice inside.

"Scott, you're late again. I hope this isn't getting to be a habit." The man turned and looked at Derek and Matilda. "Can I help you?"

"Hope so," the werewolf stated. "Want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side."

"Excuse me? What animal?"

"Three months ago. The deer." Derek pulled out a piece of paper from a police file. "You remember this?"

"Oh, yes. It's just a deer, and I didn't find it." Matilda sighed. He was not helping himself. "They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them no." There was a silence as Derek drew closer to the veterinarian. Matilda sighed, knowing things were about to lose control.

"Derek—"

"Did you hear that?" He asked, ignoring his friend.

"Hear what?"

"Derek," she said more firmly. He continued to ignore him.

"The sound of your heartbeat rising."

"Excuse me?"

"It's the sound of you lying." Derek moved so that he was quite close to the vet.

"Oh God," he murmured.

"Are you protecting someone?" The man was quiet. "Alright," Derek stated as he pulled his fist back and punched the man. Matilda gasped.

"Derek! What the fu—"

"Help me," he said as he picked the man up. Matilda sighed heavily and grabbed a chair, allowing Derek to sit him down before Matilda grabbed some of the leashes and used them to tie the man to the chair.

"There." Matilda jumped up on the operating table, sitting there and swinging her legs before a silence overwhelmed the duo.

Finally, Dr. Deaton opened his eyes.

"The key to the drug locker is in my pocket." Matilda sighed heavily.

"I don't want drugs," Derek spat. "I want to know why you're lying."

"I don't know what you're talking about. What are you doing to me? What do you want?"

"I want to know who you are or who you're protecting."

"What are you doing?" Matilda's head turned so fast, she was sure she would have snapped her own neck.

"Scott!" Matilda and Deaton exclaimed.

"Get out of here!" Deaton yelled. Derek, finally having enough, punched the veterinarian in the face, knocking him out again.

"Stop! Stop!" Scott exclaimed as he rushed over to his boss.

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious he can't."

"Are you out of your mind?" Scott explained. "What are you talking about?"

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott?" Matilda asked him. The boy looked at her, his eyes dark. "It's a werewolf's sign for a vendetta, for revenge," she stated.

"It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied," Derek stated.

"You think he's the Alpha?"

"We're about to find out," Derek stated as he allowed his claws to come out. Before he had the chance to hurt Deaton, Scott stopped him, his hand clamped down on Derek's wrist.

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me angry," he growled. Matilda's eyebrows raised up to be hidden behind her bangs before Derek looked at Scott, rather calm.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Just…give me an hour."

"Then what?"

"Meet me at the school in the parking lot." Matilda nodded her head.

"Sure, Scott." Derek looked at her firmly as Scott nodded in thanks and was gone. Derek sighed and looked at the unconscious man.

"Let's put him in the Camaro." Matilda nodded her head as she untied the knots of leashes and put them back. Derek tied his hands together with rubber tubing and duct taped his mouth shut before the duo put him in the back not so gently, just in case he was the Alpha, who apparently had a grudge against Matilda as well as Derek.

The duo arrived at the school and a heavy sigh escaped Matilda's lips before she removed herself from Derek's car, leaning against it as he exited and Stiles and Scott ran up to them.

"Where's my boss?"

"In the back."

"Well…he looks comfortable." Matilda rolled her eyes. The teen wolf huffed before he turned and headed towards the school, Stiles hot on his heels.

"Wait. Hey. Where in the hell are you going?" The female asked. Scott looked at Stiles before they both looked at her and Derek.

"He said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." Matilda groaned as the two boys sprinted towards the school. There was silence between the two friends as they stood there, one of them leaned up against the new Camaro and the other leaning against the Jeep. All of a sudden, a god awful sound was heard. It sounded like a dying cat and to be honest, Matilda was ready to hit someone.

"You've got to be kidding me," Derek mumbled. Matilda groaned again.

"End me."

"You won't be the one I'm ending if this backfires," he growled. Then, louder than anything Matilda had ever heard, an actual guttural growl rang from the speakers of the high school. Matilda had to admit, she was impressed but Derek, well, he was not.

Once Stiles and Scott exited the school, Derek was furious.

"I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud." Matilda rolled her eyes.

"Given the smile on your face, Scott, I can't imagine that apology is genuine."

"Yeah it was loud and it was _awesome_." Stiles jumped in the air, grinning from ear to ear.

"Seriously, Stiles?"

"Shut up," Derek spat.

"Don't be such a sour wolf." A heavy sigh escaped Derek's lips and he shook his head. He was dealing with a bunch of idiots and to be honest, Matilda thought so as well, even if she was growing fond of the duo. Scott walked over to Derek's car, causing Matilda to move over to where Derek was.

"What'd you do with him?" Derek and Matilda looked at Scott.

"What? I didn't do anything." Suddenly something stabbed through Derek and lifted him up on the ground. Matilda turned and without thinking, a blood curdling scream echoed through the school grounds as she saw her best friend practically spitting up blood.

"Derek!" She screamed before watching as he was tossed somewhere. When she turned further, she was face to face with the Alpha. Her large green eyes widened with fear. "Shit," she murmured before she felt someone tug on her arm, pulling her towards the school. She turned, sprinting along with Stiles and Scott as they reached the doors to the school. They opened them quickly, pushing Matilda inside before they closed them behind her.

"Lock it! Lock it!"

"Do I look like I have a key?!" Stiles asked his friend.

"Grab something!"

"What?"

"Anything!" And then there was silence. Matilda turned and looked at the boys. Both of them were looking out the windows. Matilda approached and before Scott could stop his friend, Stiles was out the door. Matilda's eyes widened.

"Stiles!" She exclaimed. Scott kept her back as he held the doors shut, watching for his friend. Stiles reached out and grabbed the bolt cutters, feeling quite proud of himself before he saw the terrified expression on his best friend's face.

"Come back! Come back!"

"Stiles!" Matilda cried again and within moments, Stiles was rushing through the door, turning and putting the bolt cutters in the door handles to keep the wolf from getting in. Matilda looked away from the door, eyes wide before she heard Stiles talk.

"Where is it? Where'd it go?"

"That won't hold it will it? Probably not."

"The desk."

"Stop, stop. The door's not going to keep it out."

"I know."

"I hate your boss." There was a pause.

"What?"

"Deaton. The Alpha? Your boss?"

"No," Scott denied.

"Yes, the murdering psycho werewolf."

"That can't be."

"Oh come on. He disappears and then that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet in the air? That's not convenient timing?"

"It's not him."

"He killed Derek."

Matilda turned, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she tried to push her way out through the boys. Hearing them talk about Derek was though he was gone was pushing her to her limits. Stiles didn't do much, but Scott must have summoned his inner wolf because he kept her at bay quite easily.

"Scott, let me go."

"Mattie you can't—"

"Goddammit, Scott, let me go. My best friend is out there and he needs me. He'll die if I don't—"

"Mattie he is dead!" Snapped Stiles. Matilda whirled around, her eyes like daggers.

"No. He. Isn't."

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead and we're next!"

"NO!" Matilda screeched as she put her back to the doors and slid down, her fists in her hair and her face in her knees. She began to sob so hard, her body started shaking. The boys just looked at her, wondering what to do. Not knowing what else to do, Scott picked up Matilda with ease and he and Stilts walked down the hallway, listening to Matilda's muffled sobs along the way. She had already lost Laura and now she had also lost Derek.

Once inside a safer place, sadly with windows, Scott put Matilda down under one of the windows, sighing. She had calmed down now, but hadn't moved at all.

"What do we do?"

"We get to my Jeep and we get out of here," Stiles stated before looking at Scott. "You should seriously think about quitting your job."

"And just how do we get to your Jeep?"

"Window, duh."

"They don't open," came Matilda's voice. The boys looked at her. "The school's climate controlled."

"Then we break it," reasoned Stiles.

"Which will make a lot of noise," Matilda stated.

"Then we run really fast." Stiles paused. "Really fast," he stated again as he realized that Scott was looking out the window.

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?" Stiles grew confused.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"It's bent." Stiles immediately went crazy.

"Dented?"

"No I mean bent." Stiles ran over to the window.

"What the hell?" Suddenly, Scott pulled down Stiles as Matilda threw her arms over her head to stop shards of glass from cutting her as something crashed into the window.

The trio looked up and Stiles put the flashlight on the item.

"That's my battery," he murmured disbelievingly. In a moment, he started to move, but Stiles pulled him back. Matilda looked at the both of them.

"Don't."

"We have to move."

"He could be right outside."

"He is right outside!" Stiles exclaimed as quietly as he could, making Matilda roll her eyes. 'Derek, why?' She asked herself.

"Just let me take a look," Scott reasoned.

"Anything?"

"No," Scott finally said. "Move now?"

"Move now," Stiles stated as they exited the room, the three of them, and ran along the hallway. Scott said that they should go down a hallway and Stiles shook his head.

"No, no, no, no."

"What?"

"Somewhere without windows." Matilda sighed.

"Every single room in this building has windows!"

"Or somewhere with less windows?" There was silence before the boys looked at one another.

"The locker room." And as quick as a flash, all three of them took off down the hallway, trying to the locker room.

"Call your dad."

"And tell him what?"

"I don't know…anything! Gas leak, a fire, whatever." Stiles looked at his friend. "If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?" It wasn't long before Scott thought of something else.

"They have guns!"

"Are you serious right now?" Matilda asked Scott as if he was a moron. Stiles, thankfully, was right on topic with her.

"Yeah and it Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane-laced bullet to even slow him down! Do you remember that?"

"Then we…we…we have to find a way out and just run for it." Matilda sighed.

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile and Stiles car is doomed."

"What about Derek's car?" There was a pause.

"That could work. We go outside, get the keys off of his body, and then we take the car."

"And him," Scott and Matilda added to Stiles. He sighed.

"Fine. Whatever." Then Scott was on high alert. "What?"

"I think I heard something…"

"Shit," Matilda breathed before she ran off to hide.

"Mattie!" Stiles called, but Scott shushed him and told him to hide. Matilda was fast to hide in one of the lockers. It wasn't until she inhaled a familiar scent that she paused.' Seriously? Out of all of the lockers, I get Isaac's…story of my life.'

"Son of a bitch!" A male voice exclaimed after a moment. Matilda blinked, but didn't dare move.

"Quiet!" Scott warned.

"Quiet my ass. What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me? Both of you get out."

"You just listen for half a second, okay?"

"Not okay. Get the hell out of here right now!"

"God, just one second to explain," Stiles tried to reason.

"Just shut up and go!" The man exclaimed. Matilda heard as he opened the door to the locker room and pushed the two of them out. Then, he let out an agonizing scream. Matilda's eyes widened with fright. She was a dead woman.


End file.
